Exchange Student
by Sushi3
Summary: *UPDATED*A new student arrives at Hogwarts. . . and a new threat, that may be even more powerful then Voldemort arrives with her. Please Read and Reveiw!
1. Arrival

Exchange Student  
  
Chapter one: Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/Warner Brothers owns the Harry Potter Characters. I own the Chanroodians. Ask before using them.  
  
Harry and Ron sat next to each other on the Hogwart's Express, on their way home for winter Vacation.  
  
"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will go along with this." Harry told Ron, looking at a piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"Just tell them you need it to graduate from school." Ron suggested, also looking at the paper.  
  
"But, they don't like strangers in the house, it makes them paranoid." Harry told him, putting the paper in his bag.  
  
"They'll get used to having the exchange student around the house, don't worry about it." Ron reassured him.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to tell them about it." Harry said as the train squealed to a stop.  
  
"Good luck." Ron told him as he got off the train.  
  
"Yeah, I'll need it." Harry said to himself as he walked down the steps and made his way to where his uncle was standing by the car.  
  
"Hurry up boy." Uncle Vernon spat at Harry, shoving him toward the car. Harry put his stuff in the trunk and climbed in the car.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Harry said to his uncle as they were driving to the house.  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you at the house." Harry said, sensing his Uncle's ever-present bad mood.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right what did you want to tell me?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry as they walked in the house and to the living room.  
  
"I have this paper from school." Harry explained pulling the paper he had on the train out of his bag and handing it to his uncle. "It's a form saying I can have a exchange student come and stay here."  
  
"No!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, running in from the kitchen. "I don't want some strange person here, messing up my nice clean house!"  
  
"But, I need it to graduate from school!" Harry argued, taking Ron's suggestion.  
  
"If it's for that school of yours, I won't have someone stay here either." Uncle Vernon joined in. After about an hour of arguing, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave in reluctantly and Uncle Vernon signed the paper and went to go deliver it.  
  
"I swear, if that person gets even one spot anywhere, you're cleaning up with your tongue!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry and stomped off to the kitchen.  
  
"What's all the arguing about?" Dudley asked, waddling down the hallway into the living room.  
  
"We're going to have a exchange student stay over, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said, sticking her head into the living room.  
  
"Oh, you mean one of his freak friends are going to stay here?" Dudley asked his mom, jerking his fat thumb in Harry's direction.  
  
"It's a exchange student from a different place, moron." Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Mum, Harry called me a moron!" Dudley yelled and before Harry knew it his Aunt was by his side, ready to smack him with a rolling pin, he had to duck in order to keep from getting a concussion. Dudley just looked on, laughing.  
  
"Don't ever let me hear you call Dudley that again or you'll be sleeping in the garage!" She threatened Harry and went back in the kitchen. Then Harry heard the door open and his Uncle came walking in to the living room.  
  
"I sent that form off." He said, taking off his coat and hanging it up. "I don't know when they'll send the student over, but it better not be too late." He said, sitting at the kitchen table and picking up the newspaper.  
  
* * *  
  
The days went by with no sign from the exchange student. Then, the day before Harry had to go back to Hogwarts, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably the student." Uncle Vernon said grumpily, getting up from his spot at the table, grumbling about how much people who are late annoy him. He went to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young girl around Harry's age, with skin as pale as moonlight and wore a long, plain green dress on with a matching scarf that wrapped around her neck and head, shrouding her hair from view. The only thing that seemed out of place was the dark sunglasses that she wore.  
  
"Hello, I am Ujisa." She said in a soft voice that managed to mix a Russian and Japanese accent, bowing slightly.  
  
"I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and son Dudley." He told her, gesturing at them.  
  
"Hello." She said, bowing at them.  
  
"Well, come in." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said, walking in and taking off her shoes.  
  
"Don't you want to take off your scarf and sunglasses?" Aunt Petunia asked her.  
  
"No. My scalp dries out if it is exposed to air so I have to keep it covered and I have to keep my glasses on because I had eye surgery and I could damage my eyesight if I take them off." Ujisa said politely.  
  
"Oh." Aunt Petunia said and gave Uncle Vernon a "This girl is really strange" look.  
  
"You are not happy to have me here." Usina said suddenly, looking at Uncle Vernon as if reading his mind.  
  
"What's makes you say that?" He asked.  
  
Usina just shrugged.  
  
"Is the student here yet?" Harry asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Who is that?" Usina asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"That's just Harry, our nephew. He lives with us." Uncle Vernon told her.  
  
"Hello." She greeted, bowing.  
  
"Hi." Harry said back.  
  
"Well, we have errands to run." Aunt Petunia said suddenly. "We'll be back in a few hours. Come on Vernon. Dudley." Aunt Petunia said quickly, running out the door.  
  
"You better not try any funny stuff while we're gone or I'll make you sorry you were ever brought into this world." Uncle Vernon Threatened Harry before walking out the door with Dudley.  
  
"Errands? I don't remember them saying anything about errands." Harry said, confused.  
  
"I make them uncomfortable. That's probably why they left." Ujisa told him. She then looked at Harry the same way she looked at Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You hate them. They make you angry." She told him.  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked her, completely surprised.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked.  
  
"I promise." He told her. She then reached up and took off her glasses and what he saw made his eyes widen with shock. 


	2. Ujisa's secret

Chapter two: Ujisa's secret  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/Warner Brothers owns the Harry Potter Characters. I own the Chanroodians. Ask before using them.  
  
"Your eyes. . ." Harry said, taking a step back from her. Her eyes weren't human eyes; they were almond shaped and black as obsidian.  
  
"I am not human. I am a Chanroodian." She confessed. "I was wearing these glasses to hide my eyes."  
  
"What's a Chanroodian?" His curiosity overriding his shock.  
  
"Chanroodians are a group of beings that live on a planet far from Earth called Chanroodi. We have powers like empathy, that is why I knew how you and your aunt and uncle were feeling, and Telepathy." She explained. "But you must not tell your aunt and uncle. They will freak out."  
  
"Why are you here on Earth?" Harry asked.  
  
"My mother and I immigrated here after my father was killed by an evil Chanroodian sorcerer called Daranso. We lived in the United States for two years, then moved here to England."  
  
"Chanroodian sorcerer?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. Sorcerers are found in more places then here you know." Ujisa told him, fixing her scarf.  
  
"Aren't you going to take that off?" Harry asked, eyeing her scarf  
  
"No. Chanroodians believe that it is disrespectful to show one's hair. If one sees a Chanroodian's hair, they fight until the other cannot fight anymore. I lied and told your aunt and uncle that my scalp dried out if I did not keep it covered."  
  
"Clever." Harry told her.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, we should go to bed. Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts." He told her happily.  
  
"Hogwarts. My Mother told me about that school. She said it was the best magic school in England." Ujisa said.  
  
"Actually, it's the best magic school in all the world." Harry told her proudly.  
  
"And here I thought Pigsnout was the best." Ujisa said.  
  
"Pigsnout? What's Pigsnout?" Harry asked her.  
  
"It was my old magic school back in America."  
  
"You're a witch?" Harry asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm actually very good at doing magic and witch craft. I can even do it without a wand" She told him proudly.  
  
"Well, then you and my friend Hermione should get along well. She's really good at magic too. Except she needs a wand to do it." Harry told her.  
  
Ujisa nodded. "We should go to bed now." She said.  
  
"Yes, we should." Harry yawned and went up stairs. Ujisa got her bag and followed him.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Me and you have to share a room because we have no extra rooms, unless you count the one under the stairs." He told her, walking into the room.  
  
"Why is there one under the stairs?" She asked him, following into the room.  
  
"My aunt and uncle made me sleep under there until they gave me this one."  
  
"How mean!" She said, putting her bag on the floor next to the bed and taking out her nightgown and sleeping scarf.  
  
"Yeah I know, but they are really mean people." He told her walking out of the bedroom with his pajamas and down to the bathroom. By the time he got finished and went back into the room, Ujisa was all ready changed into her nightgown and was now straightening out her scarf.  
  
"Well, goodnight." Harry said, climbing into bed.  
  
"Good night." Ujisa said and knelt down by the bed and put her hands on it and her head and started whispering something in her native language.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Praying, It is a cultural thing for us." She answered and continued praying. She finished and went into bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Harry's aunt and uncle drove him and Ujisa to the train station. They took their stuff from the trunk and went on their way.  
  
"Where is Platform 9 and ¾? I don't see it." Ujisa asked Harry, looking at the platforms.  
  
"I'll show you. Follow me." He told her and led her to the wall separating Platforms 8 and 9.  
  
"You just stare straight ahead and run straight at it." He said.  
  
"Okay." Ujisa said and followed his directions and she went right through the wall. Harry did the same thing and met her on the other side.  
  
"Is that the Hogwart's Express?" She asked, pointing at the big, scarlet train.  
  
"Yes. Now we better board before we miss it." Harry told her, walking to the train and boarding it. Ujisa followed him and sat down on the seat next to him.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron greeted, walking up to him. He then noticed Ujisa, who was adjusting her scarf.  
  
"Who's the girl?" Ron asked Harry low enough so Ujisa couldn't hear.  
  
"That's Ujisa, the exchange student." Harry told him just as low.  
  
"She's cute." Ron said, checking her out. Ujisa then turned toward Harry and saw Ron.  
  
"Hello." She said, standing up and bowing.  
  
"Hi." He said quietly, blushing.  
  
"You think I am cute." Ujisa said, grinning.  
  
"I just met you, I can't say that just yet." Ron lied, looking at the floor. "Well, I'm going back to my seat, see you later." Ron said quickly and walked away.  
  
"He likes me." Ujisa told Harry. Hermione then walked up to where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Hello Harry, are you ready to go back to school and study, study, study?" Hermione asked, pulling her huge school bag up on her shoulder. She then looked over at Ujisa.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked Harry, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"I am Ujisa, an exchange student. You must be Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, bowing.  
  
"Yes nice to meet you too." Hermione said in a not so friendly voice. "See you in school Harry." She said and walked briskly away.  
  
"I think she's jealous." Harry said to himself, watching Hermione walk down the aisle.  
  
"She is." Ujisa confirmed as the train squealed to the stop. They all picked up their bags and walked off the train.  
  
"Is that Hogwarts?" Ujisa asked, pointing to the black castle in the distance.  
  
"Yep, that's it." Harry said, getting into the fifth year group. "Ujisa, come on."  
  
"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly, joining Harry in the group.  
  
"Hey Potter, who's the girl?" Draco asked snottily, walking up to him, Crabbe and Goyal at his side.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy." Harry retorted coldly, not even looking at him.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to find out for myself then." Draco said, grabbing the back of Ujisa's scarf and pulling it off. She gasped and turned around toward Draco slowly, her purplish-black hair flying around her dramatically, her black eyes glittering angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh." Harry said, backing up. The others followed him, forming a circle around Ujisa and Draco.  
  
"You disrespect me. Now we must fight." She told him in a quiet, dangerous voice, leaning back on her right leg and raising her hands in front of her, bending her fingers in a claw-like way.  
  
Draco dropped her scarf on the ground and pulled his wand out from his robes and shot a blue bolt of electricity at her, She formed a square force field in front of her, causing the bolt to ricochet off and fly off into the sky. She then leaped toward Draco and landed in front of him, grabbing his wand hand and bending back at the time, snapping it. He screamed and dropped his wand.  
  
"Never pull my scarf off again." She warned him, packing up her scarf and dusting off. Everyone started applauding and cheering.  
  
"I'm going to tell my father what you did and he's going to-" Draco started to threaten but stopped when Ujisa eyes started swirling with a gray color. The applauding and cheering died down and everyone's eyes turned blank and gray.  
  
"He slipped and fell and broke his wrist." She said in a hypnotizing voice.  
  
"He slipped and fell and broke his wrist." Everyone repeated in monotone voices. She closed her eyes slowly and everyone's eyes turned back too normal.  
  
"You should get that wrist checked out." She told Draco quietly, putting her scarf back on.  
  
"All right everyone, board a boat and let's head out." A teacher yelled out as did as they were told and sailed out toward Hogwarts. 


	3. Premonitions

Chapter Three: Premonitions  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/Warner Brothers owns the Harry Potter Characters. I own the Chanroodians. Ask before using them.  
  
Ujisa sat by on the right side of Harry at the Gryffandor table. Ron sat on the left side and Hermione sat across from Ujisa.  
  
"So the old wizard with the white beard is Dumbledore." Ujisa said to Harry.  
  
"Yes. And that big guy is Hagrid; he's really nice. And the guy with the greasy hair is Snape, watch out for him." Harry told her, pointing at the people he was talking about. Then, Dumbledore rose, and the chatter of the Main Hall died down.  
  
"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts." He announced and everyone started clapping. He gestured for everyone to quiet down and they did. "We have a new Gryffandor student joining us this year. Ujisa, will you please stand?" Ujisa rose slowly and bowed while everyone clapped. "Now, everyone, let's the feast begin!" He ended and the platters on the table filled with all kinds of foods and desserts.  
  
"Impressive." Ujisa said, staring at the platters and sitting back down.  
  
"What, you didn't have anything like this at Pigsnout?" Harry asked through a mouthful of roast beef. She shook her head. She then noticed Draco, sitting at the Slytherin Table and started to stare at him in a trance-like way.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Ron asked her through a mouthful of bread.  
  
"Oh yes, I am." Ujisa said, snapping out of her trance and taking a baked potato and a small piece of chicken.  
  
"Owanshi takivabi sa." She said, folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked, giving her a weird look.  
  
"I said: "Many thanks for the food" in Chanroodian. It is a prayer we say before every meal. We say the same thing after we eat too."  
  
"You have to tell me more about your language some time." Harry said quietly to her.  
  
"So Harry, what classes do you have this year?" Hermione asked casually, ignoring Ujisa.  
  
"Well, I have Transfiguration, then Defense against the Dark Arts, Quidditch practice, Herbology, and Charms." He told her, ticking them off on his fingers as he said them.  
  
"And I suppose she's in all your classes too." Hermione said, jerking her chin in Ujisa's direction.  
  
"Yes, she is" Harry answered her.  
  
"Being jealous is not good for you." Ujisa told Hermione out of nowhere, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Who said I was jealous?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
"No one. I am just telling you." Ujisa answered, turning her direction toward Hermione.  
  
"Okay everyone, time to go to your first class now." Professor Dumbledore announced as the plates cleaned themselves off.  
  
"Our first class is this way." Harry told Ujisa, taking her hand and leading her through the hallways to the Transfiguration room. By the time they got there, the class already started.  
  
"Potter, you're late. I'll excuse this time because your showing the new student where to go, but don't let it happen again." Professor McGonagall told him quickly.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry mumbled, taking a seat next to Hermione. Ujisa took the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
"Now that everyone's here. We're going to learn how to turn frogs into candles." Professor McGonagall announced. "Everyone, take out your wands and put them on the frogs in front of you." Everyone did as they were told.  
  
"Good now say Amphibious Candleous." She told them.  
  
"Amphibious Candleous." The whole class repeated and there was a flash of purple light.  
  
"Good, good, good, you need to get rid of the frog legs Longbottom, Good, Good, Very nice." Professor McGonagall said, walking around, looking at everyone's frog-turned-candles.  
  
"Excellent Ujisa." She said, holding up Ujisa's candle and inspecting it. "You got it right on your first try."  
  
"Is mine good too Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No one like a show off Granger." Professor McGonagall said, moving on to the next person's candle.  
  
"No one should like Ujisa then." Hermione thought jealously. Ujisa then looked over at Hermione, her black eyes full of dislike.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, the next class is Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry said, walking quickly down the hallway, towing Ujisa behind him.  
  
"Your friend Hermione does not like me very much." Ujisa told Harry, as they turned a corner.  
  
"Just give her some time, she'll end up liking you." Harry reassured her as they walked into the dungeon that the class was held.  
  
"Oh no, she is in this class too." Ujisa whispered when she spotted Hermione, who turned away quickly when she saw Ujisa.  
  
"Yeah, so is Ron." Harry told her, sitting down at the farthest table from Hermione.  
  
"And Draco." Ujisa said, noticing Draco and giving him a loving look.  
  
"Yeah, him too." Harry said, looking at Ujisa as if she'd just turned into something really strange.  
  
"All right, everyone take out you quills and parchment. We're taking notes on how to make a potion that can ward off Boggarts." Snape announced, gliding into the room.  
  
"Is that Snape, the teacher you told me to watch out for?" Ujisa asked Harry, who nodded, keeping his eyes toward the front of the room.  
  
"The first thing you do is. . ." Snape's voiced trailed off as Ujisa listened and the room turned all black and instead of Snape, she saw a dark figure, wearing a black, hooded robe that covered his eyes. She then saw her Mom, laying on the ground and the figure raising his wand above his head.  
  
"Jina Daranso!" Ujisa yelled, standing up and raising her wand above her head, ready to shoot every spell she knew at him.  
  
"Ujisa! Sit down!" Harry said, pulling her down.  
  
"Wha. . .?" She mumbled, everything turning back to normal. She them realized that everyone, including Snape, was staring at her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Ujisa?" Snape asked quietly.  
  
"No sir. I am sorry." Ujisa said, looking at the floor, embarrassed.  
  
"If that happens again, I will deduct two hundred points from Gryffandor." He said and spun back around and continued teaching the class.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ujisa when everything quieted down.  
  
"I had a premonition." She told him. The rest of the class went by without any more outbursts from Ujisa. Then, Harry and Ujisa made their way toward Quidditch practice.  
  
"Can you play Quidditch?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes. I played Seeker and Beater at Pigsnout." She told him.  
  
"Great." Harry said as they walked out to the courtyard.  
  
"Hey Harry." Oliver greeted him. Who is she?"  
  
"This is Ujisa, an exchange student."  
  
"Hello." She said, bowing.  
  
"Can you play Quidditch?" Oliver asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Good. Can you be a Beater?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Grab a broomstick and go to the middle of the field." He instructed her. She did as she was told and when everyone was ready, they started practice. Ujisa was hovering a couple hundred feet in the air, watching for the Bludger to come within hitting distance when the ground swirled and turned black. She hen saw the same black figure she saw in Defense against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Shivasa lanfe konio gata." She heard the figure say in a low, raspy, male voice.  
  
"Jina!(No!)" She yelled and swooped away from the figure.  
  
"Ujisa, what's wrong?" Harry asked, flying up beside her.  
  
"I had another premonition. I saw Daranso again. He said "You will be next" to me." Ujisa said, tears of fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"I'll go tell Oliver to have you sit out for the rest of the class." Harry told her.  
  
"No! I will be fine." She told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The rest of the class and the day went by without anymore premonitions from Ujisa. * * *  
  
"Ujisa, what was going on with you today?" Harry asked her as they sat in the common room.  
  
"You mean, the premonitions?" She asked him, putting the book she was reading down. He nodded.  
  
"I do not know." She answered. "Either I am going crazy or Daranso is going to kill my Mother and then me. I really hope it is the latter." She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the fireplace, looking in it and biting her thumbnail nervously. He then walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's okay." He reassured her.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." She told him. They stood there like that until it was time for them to go to bed. 


	4. Confessions and Premonitions coming true

Chapter Four: Confessions and Premonitions Coming True  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/WanerBrothers own the Harry Potter Characters. I own the Chanroodians. Ask before using them.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ujisa lay awake in her bed, thinking about the premonitions she was having.  
  
"When is he going to come? Will I be ready to fight him when he does?" Ujisa thought th herself, staring up at the ceiling. "Or will I get killed." She felt her eyes getting heavy as she thought." I guess I will see when the time comes." She thought before dropping off into a undisturbed sleep.  
  
***  
  
She awoke the next morning and dressed in a dark blue dress with matching scarf. She pulled on her Gryffandor robe, hefted her schoolbag on her shoulder, and walked down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"Good morning Ujisa." Harry greeted. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Fine." She mumbled, not looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was just thinking, am I ready to fight to fight Daranso? Or not?" She answered.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Harry told her, putting his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I have to because whenever Chanroodians hae premonitions like that, it means whatever it is you see, will happen." She told him as they walked out into the hallway and to the Gryffandor table. Where Ron and Hermione and Ron were all ready sitting.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ujisa." Ron greeted, pulling out a chair so Ujisa could sit.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione said, compleatly ignoring Ujisa.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione." Harry said back and sat down next to Ujisa just the breakfast feast appeared on the plates.  
  
"Aren't you goning to eat anthing?" Harry asked Ujisa, helping himself to some scrambled eggs and sausage.  
  
"No, I am not really hungry." Ujisa said, supporting her head in her hand.  
  
"What's bugging her?" Hermione asked Harry, pointing her fork in the direction of Ujisa.  
  
"She having some problems." Harry told her.  
  
"What? Did he get a A- on a test or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, I'm getting a little sick of your jelousey." Harry told her, keeping her voice quiet so Ujisa and nobody else would hear. Hermione didn't answer, she just looked down at her plate.  
  
"I just remembered something." Ujisa said suddenly, standing up and walking over to Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco sneered at Ujisa when he finally stopped talking long enough to notic her.  
  
"I want to give you this." She said, handing him an envolope then walked back to her table.  
  
"What did she give you Draco?" Pansy Parkins asked, watching Draco open the letter It read:  
  
Meet me by the stone gargoyle in the courtyard at midnight tonight.  
  
Ujisa.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said, folding the note and putting it in an inner pocket of his robes.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day went by okay for Ujisa, except for a minor outburst during Defense Against the Dark Arts, causing Gryffandor to lose 100 points. At around 11:50, Ujisa snuck out of bed and snuck out to the courtyard. When she got there, Draco was standing by the gargoyle, fidgiting impaintently. She was slightly suprised he actually came, but hat feeling past as she walked up to him.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" He asked when he saw Ujisa.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that. . . I like you." She confessed, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, a look of sheer surprise on his face.  
  
"I like you." She repeated, taking his hand in her's  
  
"You like me even though I pulled off your scarf in front of everyone and disrespected you in front of everyone?"  
  
"That took guts to do. I like that in a man." She whispered, putting her face close to Draco's. Draco just stared in her eyes as she got a little closer as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his. She then pulled away quickly and blushed.  
  
"I am sorry." She said and ran off, leaving Draco staring after her, lost for words.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Ujisa walked to the Gryffandor table, smiling broadly.  
  
"You seem to be feeling better." Harry commented as Ujisa sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better." She said, taking a biscuit fron the plate. Just then an owl swooped down from the window and dropped a letter in her lap. She opened it and she started to read it, the smile dissappeared from her face and her hand started shaking.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is my mother, she is dead." She told him, her onyx eyes filling with tears.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Evil cliffies! Tell me what you think please? I like getting reviews. 


End file.
